


quiet

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [20]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, ha ha its another one where nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: Some days, Dave just needs to be quiet.





	quiet

**Author's Note:**

> oof  
> whats this even i dont know  
> i just hhhh  
> my BOY

Some days, Dave just needs to be by himself. You’re not bothered by it, really (most of the time), and it isn’t often enough to make you worry for him. 

You can tell if it’s one of those days because when he comes home from work he won’t talk to you save for a short greeting to let you know he’s back. He sits at his computer, writing or reading or mixing music with his headphones in instead of playing through his speakers like usual. He’ll be quiet, and he’ll only talk to you if you address him directly, and even then only in short responses of only a few words. 

Sometimes he won’t do anything. Sometimes he’ll just sit and stare at nothing, fiddling his hands in his lap or tapping his feet. Those are the times when you get the closest to really wondering if he’s okay. 

You know that most of the time he isn’t. The two of you have had more than enough late-night talks and cried plenty of tears together, and you know that he really isn’t okay. 

His quiet days are the days when it’s the worst. 

You know better than to try and help. It’s not that he doesn’t want you to, and it’s not that you don’t want to, but if you get too close or move too quietly or speak to suddenly he’ll flinch like someone has hit him, and a sword will appear in his hand and tears will appear in his eyes, and then both of you will feel terrible. The best thing you can do to help him is to leave him be, to go about your business normally, and to know that it’ll be better tomorrow. 

You know that he’s not okay, but you also know that even on those worst days, when he climbs into bed with you late in the night and pulls himself close to you, it might be someday. Because he’s got you. And he knows that you understand that sometimes, he just needs to stay quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
